


Let My Voice Reach You

by RieSonomura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Battle in the Center of the Mind, Drama, Feels, Gen, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: When a heart is captured by light or darkness, the right voice can set it free... my own take on World of Light with my own headcanons on certain interactions. See the first chapter's author note for more information.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby) & Mario (Nintendo), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Let My Voice Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> remember that idea of my own takes on WoL based on my own headcanons, that I mentioned at the end of A Heart of Light Shines In The Darkness?
> 
> welp im finally doing it. Some characters might be omitted cause I don't have specific headcanons for them, like freeing Donkey Kong or Wolf. In my headcanon fighters are freed either by the right voice reaching out to them, or just beating sense into them. This obviously focuses on the former, as there's gonna be a lot of feels involved. (Plus I SUCK at writing fight scenes) Maybe even some tie-ins to their source material. These may be out of order (flipping from Light Realm to Dark Realm every so often) as I do my ideas as the inspiration strikes. Some may take longer than others.
> 
> I will for sure not be doing chapters of these for: Saving Lucina in the Dark Realm (covered in the fic mentioned at the start, as well as Blue Bird Lamentation and the chapter of Hiding in my Skin titled, "So Far Away"); saving Bayonetta in the final battle area (covered in Hiding in my Skin in the chapter "Our Beginning"); and Palutena in the final battle area (see Bayonetta).
> 
> And uh... just imagine Kirby, the Pokemon, Inklings, etc. still make noises but the ones that actually speak still understand them. I also skipped the first few spirits before Mario here.
> 
> at any rate, enjoy.

**_Let My Voice Reach You_ **

**_The Journey's Start_ **

The sun set over the cliffs overlooking the ocean on the outskirts of Smash City, dyeing the cloudy sky shades of dusky pink and orange. The only sounds that could be heard were the wind blowing and the waves crashing upon the cliffs. Just then, Fox McCloud, leader of the space squadron Star Fox, broke the silence by pulling out his blaster and announcing, "Don't let a single one get away!" By that, he was referring to the swarm of fake Master Hands that floated in the sky. Behind Fox, ready to follow his orders, were all the other Smashers - Mario, Kirby, Link, Samus, Palutena, Zelda, the Ice Climbers, Solid Snake, King K. Rool, Mega Man, Isabelle, Mewtwo, Simon Belmont, Captain Falcon, Robin, Rosalina and her Lumas, Shulk, the Inklings, and many more. Everyone was there.

And sure enough, in the sky above all the fake Master Hands, was a strange creature - a mysterious orb of light with metallic iridescent "wings" of some sort. The fake Master Hands followed the commands of this strange, menacing being.

"We'll each need to take down about ten," Marth suggested, in an attempt to strategize.

"Stow your fear," Zelda tried to encourage everyone. "It's now or never!"

"We'll win this," Pit declared, determined to emerge victorious. "I know we will!"

However, before any of the Smashers could act, the fake Master Hands seemed to unravel and convert themselves to pure energy before gathering into the core of the mysterious creature. Just then, a vision came to Shulk.

"What...?"

In the vision, he saw himself and all his allies being vaporized by beams of light. He turned around and tried to warn them all, but the words couldn't come out.

He knew, deep down, that it was futile.

A black hole seemed to materialize where the creature once was, and then... came the beginning of the end. Beams of prismatic light shot at everyone. Link was the first to try to fend them off, slashing at them with his Master Sword and blocking one with his Hylian Shield, before another one engulfed and vaporized him. Samus didn't fare any better. Overcome by despair, Shulk just stood there and didn't fight back as another beam wiped him out.

In an attempt to divert the beams, Zelda tried to use Nayru's Love and Mewtwo attempted Confusion, but neither worked and the two were vaporized. Meanwhile, on the ground, Pikachu and Sonic were fleeing from the beams. Sonic reached out to Pikachu only to see it vaporized, and soon, Sonic himself faced the same fate.

Bayonetta tried to dodge the light beams using Bat Within, but that only got her so far before she, too, was engulfed by the light. Red commanded Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard to attack the beams with Triple Finish, and Bowser breathed fire at them, but as expected, the light claimed them as well.

It was becoming clear this situation was hopeless to everyone pretty quickly. Snake only hid in a cardboard box, resigned to his fate after seeing his girlfriend vaporized before his eyes, joining her soon after. The Inklings, holding on feebly to hope, splatted some ink on the ground and tried to hide in the puddles in squid form, but that proved useless.

A distance away, Lucina was running toward the light, hoping to try to save whomever she could, when her parents, Chrom and Robyn, embraced her in an attempt to shield her.

"Mother! Father! What are you two doing?!" Desperately trying to break free, she reached out her left arm as she cried, "I have to...!"

Seeing Lucina a distance off, Captain Falcon dashed to his Blue Falcon and leapt into the open cockpit in the hopes of driving to Lucina and getting her to hop in and escape with him, but before he could land, the beam of light vaporized both him and his vehicle. The last thing he saw was Lucina's shocked, heartbroken face before... nothingness.

"Captaiiiiiin-!" Lucina cried before another beam of light swallowed her and her parents.

After that, nearly everyone else followed. Lucario... Greninja... Palutena... Falco... Pit... Dark Pit... Rosalina... Diddy Kong... Duck Hunt... Ryu... Cloud... everyone, even the Assisting Fighters and the visiting non-Smashers who still remained in Smash City like Pigma Dengar, Kazuhira Miller, Rex, Spring Man, Yuri Kozukata, Dunban, all of them were gone. Even some potential fighters who weren't currently at Smash City but were reached out to by someone there were vaporized, as well as people from the Smashers' own worlds that weren't reached out to. Bandana Waddle Dee... Fiora... Elma... Shantae... Black Shadow... the Chorus Kids... Rayman... and more...

The only one who had managed to escape intact was Kirby, who rode his Warp Star at a fast enough velocity to completely warp out of the danger zone, and crash landed onto the cliffs, where the world before him appeared to have changed. A new, lifeless world, full of Spirits... and the allies he lost who were sealed away, that he had to try to save.

Nobody was there... except Kirby.

...

"Po...yo...?" Kirby groaned as he came to his senses. Slowly getting up, he observed the new, brilliant but hollow world before him.

"Ooooh..." he muttered sadly. He was all alone. Why did this happen? Was everyone truly gone? Would he ever see Smash City again?...

Shaking his head, he raised his stubby pink arms in the air with a determined expression as he declared, "Uyaaah!"

That's right. Even when the odds were stacked against him, he never gave up. He found the courage to keep on going, always.

Cautiously following the path down the mountain he landed on, he eventually saw a figure in the distance.

Could it be? Already? One of his friends was still alive!

"Poyooooo...!" He cried happily as he ran to the figure before tripping over a rock. As he got up, he saw who the figure was.

It was none other than the first person he met when he joined the very first Smash Bros. tournament. One of the first friends he made off his world - and one of his best, longest time friends in Smash City.

The adventurous plumber, Mario.

"Uuu?"

Except something was amiss about him. He was standing upright on a podium, eyes closed, arms bound to his sides by luminous chains, surrounded by gold and blue metallic wings - much like the mysterious being they all saw earlier. Before Kirby could take another step, Mario opened his eyes... but something was wrong. His eyes glowed bright red among a light red sclera, and a light blue aura surrounded his body.

Stunned by fear, Kirby only stood still and watched Mario, or whatever was controlling him, break free of his bonds and approach the pink ball-like creature.

"You..."

"Oh?!"

Kirby couldn't believe what he heard. Mario spoke, but... this voice, it wasn't him. Gone was his usual jovial personality, his mannerisms of speech. The voice was emotionless, almost authoritative.

"You are the one that escaped... were it not for you, my plan would have been accomplished..."

"Oueyaaaaah!" Kirby angrily shouted at the being holding his friend hostage.

"I am Galeem, the Lord of Order and Light. The reason I'm doing all this isn't important to you," The mysterious being named Galeem spoke through Mario. "And I will make sure you die trying to get your friend back." The mind-controlled Mario ran and leapt at Kirby, readying a fireball, as Kirby drew his wooden mallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Mario's rescue coming soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed so far. And yay, cliffhangers again
> 
> one last thing - check out Super Smash Prose, a SSB fanfic server! the invite ID is gDK48ua


End file.
